


Cat and Mouse

by kittipaws



Series: oc stuff [3]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eye Gouging, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Guns, M/M, Multi, Stabbing, Unrequited Crush, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: This town was a game of cat and mouse, but even cats weren't safe from other cats.





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all this took me a year to write *finger guns*. jk it just took a few hours but i started it when the date was still in 2018 soooo...yeah....
> 
> also i feel sorry for the people who are reading this who don't know about Dustin, the sk, my oc. Dustin is....something (Dae thinks he's wonderful and the love of her life)

This town was a game of cat and mouse. Vera had always been a mouse following the orders of the big cats hoping that she wouldn’t get eaten. She was protected by the mafia, who accepted her for her forgery skills. Before that, she was just a shy bookworm, who was an easy target for anyone who was in for the kill. However, she would learn that even tough cats weren’t safe from other cats.

She stared at his dead and lifeless corpse in horror. Blood stained his suit, his gun was all out of bullets. She nearly vomited when she looked and his eyes were no longer there, leaving dark and empty eye sockets staring back at her. The mafioso was nothing but a shell of the person he used to be.

“Mason...” Vera sobbed the mafioso’s name, although, he wouldn’t hear it. He would never hear all the things she wanted to confess.

“Geez. Can’t believe we lost him.” The Janitor said very apathetically. “Someone will have to replace him.”

“How can you say that?” Vera sobbed. “Just replace him like he’s some kind of object?!”

“That’s how the mafia works.” The Janitor replied. “He was the mafioso. We need somebody else to do the dirty work. Neither the boss nor Cedric would get their hands dirty doing that stuff. Either it’s me or you...But I quite like my job.”

As the Janitor began to clean up his body, the consigliere walked in the room.

“I’ve heard the bad news.” He said, trying his best to sound empathetic.

“What are we gonna do?” Vera asked.

“Well, you’re being promoted to mafioso.” Cedric said.

“Me? But...I can’t. I’ve never killed-”

“Well, you will have to learn how then.” She was interrupted by him handing her a gun. “All you gotta do is shoot ‘em and make sure they are dead.”

“It just doesn’t feel right.” Vera looked at the gun in her hands.

“When you’re a mafioso you can’t choose to be emotional or caring. Mason probably learned that the hard way. Anyways, here’s your target.” 

Vera was left to do her new job. She had to take out the man in the house she stood in front of. She took a deep breath and opened the door and looked around. The man she had to kill wasn’t around, but she had a feeling he was still here somewhere. The more she explored the rooms, the more an awful smell made itself known. The house smelled like death, as if something was rotting inside of it. The smell became more powerful when she went up the stairs. She held the gun tightly as she opened the door only to be greeted by several eyes staring at her, and only two of them belonging to a person.

She pulled the trigger, only to have it just barely hit the figure in the arm. He let out a scream, but quickly collected himself.

“Look what you’ve done. You got blood all over my freshly cleaned clothes.” The figure stepped closer into the light. “But that’s not the problem here. The problem is, my dear, that you saw something no one can see.” He pulled out a knife.

She tried to shoot but he kept dodging and getting closer and closer, too dangerously close. Eventually she ran out of bullets and tried to run, but was knocked down to the ground. She struggled but he held her in place. She looked up to see his dark green eyes, his mouth in a wide Cheshire cat like grin.

“You have beautiful blue eyes...my favorite.” He giggled. “They will be a perfect collection to my collection.” She looked around to see eyes staring at her from the darkness of the room.

“Stop! Let me go you freak!” She struggled only to be met with a sharp pain in her hands as the knife impaled her hands. She let out a scream.

“Oh, be quiet. Loud children get punished.” He giggled and took a closer look at her while she bleed and tried to hold in her tears. “You have such soft brown hair. Reminds me of a certain someone I knew.” He was toying with her like she was his prey.

“Just let me go and no one will ever hear about this. I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t kill me.” She begged, but her cries fell to deaf ears.

“Whatever you can do will never satisfy me now. I live for this. Your entire life has led up to this moment. This is our fates.” He laughs a sickeningly loud laugh and raises the knife. The knife plunged into her heart and she let out a dying wheeze before going quiet. He takes the bloody knife to the eyes and removes them. He puts them in a box to be used later. Now was the matter of cleaning up the stain in the carpet...and the body.

His body freezes as he hears the door closing. But his worries disappear as he recognizes the footsteps. Those quiet but calm footsteps he’s grown used to hearing in his home, it was his boyfriend. The only one he thought he could trust. He confirmed his suspicious when he peeked his head out of the bedroom door to see the blonde down the stairs.

“Hey, Baby.” James said, his face was as white as a ghost. He awkwardly stared at his blood-covered boyfriend.

“Darling, you look like you’ve seen a ghost...oh-” The realization hit him. “Don’t mind this. We had an intruder, but I dealt with them quickly.” He pointed to the corpse of the mafiso.

“Did you really have to kill them? You couldn’t have just...made them stay quiet somehow?” James said as he inspected the corpse. The smell of the blood nearly made him want to throw up.

“No. It’s much safer just to get rid of them. And more fun.” Dustin smiled. “But it’s more work. Won’t you be a dear and help me clean this up?”

As James lifted up the body, he noticed the eyes. No matter how many times he has seen this, he never quite got used to it. It was always the fucking eyes. When he found out about this, Dustin’s compliments on his eyes have gained a new meaning. James loved Dustin dearly, but, he was afraid what would happen to him if he made him upset. He was the town’s lookout, and logically shouldn’t 1) be enabling this horribleness and 2) even be dating him. But that didn’t stop him from trying to make things work. After all, he was just a mouse in a game of cat and mouse.


End file.
